1, 21 Guns
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: England and America look back on their past mistakes. First story out of many based off of the song 21 Guns by Green Day.


**Hey people I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've had a lot of shit going on and I've kinda been a mess. Plus with school and all this extra stuff I barley I have time to think let alone type. I should probably be working on my pokemon/hetalia crossover story, but for those of you who follow that HAVE NO FEAR it's on its way. **

**This is a oneshot but there will most likely be more stories with the same concept just different pairings. All of the stories will sort of be based on the song 21 Guns by Green Day. Not so much the lyrics or meaning of the song but just what I thought of when I heard the song and thought about the couple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song 21 Guns**

1, 21 Guns

England's POV

The pouring rain soaked my shaggy blonde colored hair as well as my clothes. My red coat doing nothing to protect my body from being chilled to the bone. You'd think the rain would somewhat hide the waterfall of tears pouring out of my eyes, but it did not. I sit there, kneeling in cold mud, my musket forgotten beside me as I continue to cry. I can't see anything but the occasional flash of lightning in the darkened night sky. Everything else is just blobs of color whose actual forms are obscured by the tears in my emerald green eyes. I just want someone to hold me, but only one someone will do. _Well, at least he's not here to see me like this. _I think to myself. _Why? Why did you have to leave America? What did I do to make you hate me? _My heart breaks as I continue to cry, and then I hear a faint beeping noise.

And then I wake up.

I jolt upright, startled awake by my alarm clock. The sky blue covers that normally are on my bed are lying on the floor. I most likely kicked them off sometime during the night. My entire body is covered in a cold sweat. My cheeks are tear streaked and I still have a few left over tears in my eyes. I run a hand through my sweaty and disheveled hair. _That dream again? That's the third time this week._ I think as I get out of bed. I lazily throw the covers back onto my bed too worn out to care how they look. I take a quick shower and freshen up for the day before getting changed. I put on a pair of nice brown dress pants, a white collared shirt and a black tie. I grab my brown jacket and head down stairs for a quick cup of tea and a scone.

I don't eat my scone though (even though they're very good) because of the nervous butterflies in my stomach. Today there was another world conference. _That means America will be there . . . _ I hit my head on the table in frustration. Why am I so frustrated you ask? It's because for some reason I've fallen in love with that stupid American. But I know he hates. No matter what, every time I see him he either insults me in some way (whether it'd be my cooking or flying mint bunny) or bragging about how strong and amazing he is. We get it America! You're the most powerful nation in the world and I'm just old and washed up. I couldn't even beat him when he was a colony. He left, he hates me and I can't help but love him. That's just the way it is and always will be.

I sigh and clean up my tea. Then I put my jacket on and drive to the world conference. Mentally preparing myself to see America.

America's POV

I woke up today like normal, late. I had to rush to get showered and dressed and ended up with my pants on backwards (just don't ask). Then I had to skip my daily breakfast at McDonalds just so I could catch my flight to the world conference.

I love world conferences! They're so much fun and I get to mess with people like Russia (no one likes him anyway besides his creepy sister). But the real reason I love these meetings so much is because I get to see England. I never get to see him anymore and whenever I try to hang out with him he always yells at me and says he's busy. It's really rough.

Seriously do you know how hard it is to love someone and know they want nothing to do with you? Yes, that's right I love England. I always have; that's why I wanted my independence. So he wouldn't see me as his son, but as someone more. Well that plan completely back fired since I'm pretty sure he hates me now. The fact that I always tease him probably doesn't make him like me any better either. I can't help it! Every time I see him I can't figure out what to say without looking stupid so I just make fun of him. Yeah I know, making fun of the person you have a crush on is something middle school kids do. I guess I'm just a big kid inside.

I get out of the taxi I managed to get and walk into the conference building. It's in London this year so there's no way that England might just call out sick to this one (he does that sometimes). I walk into the conference room to find that most of the countries are already there. Russia is creeping out the trembling trio, China, Japan and all of the other Asian countries were talking about something (I think I heard the word yaoi whatever that is), Italy was clinging to Germany talking about pasta, Romano was telling Italy to shut up, and Spain was fawning over Romano. Over in another corner Hungary and Romania were arguing while Prussia (who let him in?) was tormenting Austria and Hungary at the same time. I started walking over to my seat inbetween France and England just as the Nordic five walked in. I was almost at my seat when I noticed France trying to molest England again. England started screaming at him and France just laughed. My blood began to boil. No one touched my Iggy! Especially not frog faced France!

I walked over to my seat and sat down stopping France's hand who was reaching towards England's butt.

"Aw, America you picked the worst time to sit down!" France pouted.

"No he picked the perfect time to sit down!" England yelled as he crossed his arms and looked away. I smiled a little, at least I knew I couldn't lose England to France! Then again, I couldn't really lose him at all could I . . . I've decided! Today is the day England becomes mine!

I turned to England and poked his shoulder. He turned to me and raised one of his ridiculously bushy eyebrows (I think their adorable).

"Yes America? What do you want?" He asked in the sweet British accent. I swear I melted every time I heard it. . . . That sounded really girly. I looked England straight in the eye and said,

"England would you-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! The meeting will be starting now!" Germany yelled interrupting my sentence.

"Hold that thought America." England said holding up a finger. He then turned and started listening to whatever Germany was talking about. Today really wasn't my day!

*YouWishYouWereAsAwesomeAsThi sTimeSkip!*

The meeting of course went absolutely no where. We never got anything done so why would this meeting be any different. The only thing was that it actually wasn't me who started something this time! I swear I was quiet the entire meeting! I didn't even bug Russia once and I'm pretty damn proud. During the entire meeting I was plotting out the perfect way and time to ask England out. I figured I should just come straight out with it before he went to eat lunch. Good plan right? Well lunch break was just called so now was the time to set my plan into action!

I caught England just as he walked out of the conference room.

"Hey Iggy can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked smiling.

"What did I say about calling me Iggy! But fine what do you need to talk about?" England replied. I pulled him down the hall and into one of the empty smaller conference rooms. That way we wouldn't be interrupted.

"So what do you need America?" England asked me. Again my heart melted a little at the sound of his voice.

"Well England, I was wondering if you'd go out with me!" I said with my best smile on my face. Hopefully he didn't laugh at me . . .

"Go out with you? Is this some kind of a joke America? Because it's not funny." England said his face getting red (with what I assume to be anger) and crossing his arms across his chest.

"N-no, it's not a joke! I really want you to go out with me!" I really wish I could explain what I want to say better, but that'd be way too embarrassing.

England sighs and the gives me a sad smile.

"America you're a bloody idiot. You could have anyone you wanted America there's no reason to want to have anything to do with me. I know you hate me, you don't have to try and convince me otherwise." And with that England walked out of the room. Leaving me standing there stunned beyond belief. Why did England think I hate him? I was sure that he hated me. I mean look at everything I've done. I bombed poor Japan, killed millions of Russia's people (even if he did deserve it) and I even hurt his people. England hasn't done anything wrong ever other than look out for me! D-does he really think I hate him?

I run out of the room and go to the cafeteria where everyone is eating. I see France talking to a polar bear . . . Oh wait no that's Canadia! I walk over to them and ask them if they've seen England.

"Oh, England said he was not feeling well so he went home early." France answered.

"He looked really sad . . ." The polar bear, I mean Canadia said. My heart broke, I can't believe I made England cry. _I promise I'll never make England cry again_. I remember the words that I had said the night I left England crying on the battle field after he had lost the Revolutionary War. Looks like I broke that promise. I thanked my brother and France and the started running to England's house. There was too much traffic in London right now, so it was just faster to run. _I'm coming England, I won't let you hurt all alone anymore. _

England's POV

I somehow managed to drive home even with tears clouding my vision almost to the point I couldn't see. I'm such a bloody idiot! I've wanted to be with America for how long? And when he finally asks me a turn him down. Even if America did lie and he really hated me, at least I could've been happy for a little while if I would've said yes. But then I would've died inside when the truth came out.

_I hate it when I feel like this. I'm glad I said no, but also mad at the same time._

This is what I've been thinking ever since I got home and locked myself in my room. I cry into my pillow which is still tear stained from the night before. My heart aches, and stomach's churning and I feel like crawling into a hole and never leaving. _Why can't America just openly hate me? It'd be so much easier. _

I lost track of how long I had been crying when I heard a loud banging on the front door. I heard someone yell, probably asking me to open up. I couldn't hear exactly what they said so I just continued to cry hoping they would just go away. Then I heard a loud bang. Jolting upright I clutched my pillow tightly in front of me. _Who the bloody hell just broke down my door?!_ I went to reach for my gun which is usually in the drawer of my night stand. When my hand was met with just a drawer and no gun, I remembered I had taken it down stairs a couple of days ago when France broke in (again). I scooted as far back as I could until my back hit the headboard of my bed and waited for someone to come into my bedroom. I was praying it wasn't France or Russia.

I heard someone walk up the steps and stop in front of my bedroom door. There was a quiet knock.

"England, can I come in?" It was America. I really should've prayed it wasn't him either. I stayed quiet hoping he would think I'm not here and go away. No such luck.

"England I know you're in there and I know you're upset. I want to help you!" How could he help me? By lying to try and make me feel better? I started to cry again trying to be as silent as possible. I knew I had failed at being quiet when my bedroom door open and America ran over to my side. I felt him sit next to me and the next thing I knew America's arms were wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"England please don't cry, I don't hate you so don't think I do." America whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean you don't hate me!? Why else would you leave me alone when you were the only one I had?!" I yelled as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt America's warm hands cup my face and start to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you England, I never wanted to hurt you as much as I did. But you only ever saw me as a little brother and I wanted to be more than that! It was never because I hated you. I thought you hated me, after all in such a short amount of time I've done some many terrible things." America said as he placed his forehead on mine.

"Every country has done terrible things America, it's knowing you were wrong and giving up when it's not worth it anymore. I could never hate you America. I'm so happy you don't either." I whispered as America ran his hand through my hair.

"I don't hate you England, I love you too much." I pulled away and looked at America wide eyed. America loved me? I figured he liked me since he did ask me out but love?

"Y-you love me America?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do England, I have for a long time." America said with a smile. It was such a beautiful smile that screamed love and forgiveness.

"I love you too." I said in a whisper. The minute the words left my mouth America's arms were around me and his lips were on mine. The kiss was very short, but made every doubt I ever had disappear in an instant. When we pulled away, America smiled at me and then lied down with me still in his arms.

"Let's go to bed Iggy, I'm tired." America said with his normal goofy grin on his face. I smiled and hit him with a pillow.

"Don't call me that." And with that we both fell asleep, completely forgetting about anything other than each other. Not our past problems or mistakes. Just us.

**So yeah . . . fail ending is fail. Fail story is fail. Myeh, I'm too lazy right now to reread this so sorry for any mistakes. Yerp . . . Well anyway! The next story like this will probably be Spamano or HongIce. Not all of the stories will be happy and if you have any couple you want me to do send me a pm. **

**-Musical Nerd 29**


End file.
